<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I've Got You by WordsAblaze</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875720">I've Got You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsAblaze/pseuds/WordsAblaze'>WordsAblaze</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumpskier [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt/Comfort, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, M/M, Protective Eskel (The Witcher), Sick Jaskier | Dandelion, Soft Eskel (The Witcher), i'm so soft for these two i can't explain, no beta we die like jaskier doesn't</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:54:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsAblaze/pseuds/WordsAblaze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier's awful habit of hiding when he's unwell never leads to anything good but luckily for him, Eskel knows when he needs to intervene... day seven of whumptober.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumpskier [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I've Got You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this one's a little more vague ? idk, but time is of the essence so it'll do :))<br/>today's pairing: jaskier/eskel<br/>prompts used: support / carrying</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bards can’t afford to feel unwell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier has told this to everyone he’s come across, claiming that he’s exempt from ever feeling ill and, for the better part of his life, proving himself right to audiences and lovers and everyone in between.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But not to Eskel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because Eskel notices when Jaskier’s composing is almost entirely unsuccessful and when his pace slows considerably. He doesn’t point it out explicitly because Jaskier has an awful habit of denying his own weaknesses when it really matters but he doesn’t ignore it either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to stop for the night,” Eskel says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier frowns, glancing between him and the sky. “The sun’s still visible?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eskel sighs, unsure if he should be confused, amused, or just generally concerned. Unfortunately, Jaskier seems to misread his sigh and frowns even harder. “Is this because I’ve slowed down? I can keep up, my darling, I was just multitasking but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not about that. It’s getting late and we’re going to be walking all through tomorrow,” Eskel interrupts, and he’s not even lying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier bites his lip, letting himself slide down onto the forest floor and leaning against the closest tree. “Sounds fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Normally, it would.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Normally, they’d settle into a rhythm of exchanging song lyrics and stories and the occasional silence in which they both just enjoy one another’s presence. And they’d alternate who rides Scorpion so neither they nor she tire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Eskel had left Scorpion behind when they’d taken the contract. He regrets it now, of course, because Jaskier seems to have caught a chill and he’s not sure they’ll get back in time to satisfy the Lord who’d hired him if they’re only on foot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fire!” Jaskier exclaims, springing to his feet and going to find firewood before Eskel can offer to do it himself this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not wanting to leave their campsite empty and have both of them get lost, he waits for Jaskier to return before heading off to hunt. Only when he gets back does he realise that Jaskier hadn’t said a word before flopping down in front of their little fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaskier?” he asks as he steps closer, frowning at the way said bard is all but curled around the fire, almost too close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eskel?” Jaskier mimics, sitting up slowly. “Shame we didn’t bring any herbs.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so the conversation moves on to them preparing their meal. If Eskel wasn’t worried before, he’s definitely worried when Jaskier yawns and leans against him almost immediately once they’ve finished eating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not that he’s against supporting Jaskier’s weight but there’s usually a little singing or teasing or at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>talking</span>
  </em>
  <span> before they settle for the night. “You okay, Jaskier?” Eskel asks, wrapping an arm around him anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier shivers but nods. “You’re warm,” he mumbles, so Eskel lets it go, maneuvering them into a more comfortable position and waiting until Jaskier’s breathing evens out before letting his own eyes close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His worry only increases when he wakes to find Jaskier kneeling in front of a small fire, his shoulders shaking every other second with badly-concealed shivers. “Jaskier?” he asks, blinking himself awake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I was just…” Jaskier trails off, shrugging and gesturing to the fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eskel nods slowly. “Do you want to rest for today?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Jaskier replies quickly. “No, I- I’m fine. And anyway, it’d be awful for me to keep you and Scorpion apart longer than necessary, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not exactly how Eskel would phrase it but he doesn’t argue, the two of them setting off after , finishing off yesterday’s leftovers, their pace already slower than the day before. He doesn’t mind that though, what he does mind is the </span>
  <em>
    <span>silence</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any new ideas brewing?” Eskel asks softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier jumps. “F- for what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, that’s not a great sign. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For your songs?” Eskel asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes Jaskier a moment to decide that he should shake his head. “No? Do I need new songs? What’s wrong with my songs?” he questions, sounding so awfully small that Eskel stops in his tracks and turns to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has a terrible feeling that he’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>severely</span>
  </em>
  <span> underestimated just how unwell the bard is feeling because although Jaskier can often be accused of begging for reviews, he’s never one to question the quality of his songs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I think I’m going to fall over,” Jaskier whispers before doing exactly that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eskel curses but doesn’t react even nearly quick enough, catching Jaskier only after his head has hit the ground and forced an awful whimper out of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Skel,” Jaskier whines, reaching for him blindly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eskel’s heart clenches at the action and he all but cradles the bard in his arms, inwardly cursing. “Stubborn bard,” he mutters aloud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once again misinterpreting him, Jaskier flinches. “Sorry, s’rry. I’ll do better, m’s’rry…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No no, Jaskier, it’s okay. Wait, stay awake for me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, bardling?” Eskel practically begs, but Jaskier only moans, slumping against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weighing his options, Eskel decides that stopping is a terrible idea. He pulls himself to his feet, lifting Jaskier up in his arms with one arm under his shoulders and the other under his knees. It’s far from practical but he doesn’t want to take his eyes off Jaskier unless he absolutely has to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rom’tic,” Jaskier whispers groggily, sniffling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do it again when you’re coherent, I promise,” Eskel murmurs, taking a deep breath before starting to run. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier lets out a strange mix of a whimper and a groan, his arms tightening around Eskel’s neck as they start moving, not exactly the most comfortable but nonetheless reassuring because it means the bard is still conscious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got you,” Eskel soothes, hoping that they get back before Jaskier’s head wound makes his illness even worse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushes himself to go faster as Jaskier’s grip starts to loosen and his shivers return even worse than before. It’s very rare that he hates something about his bard but Jaskier’s reluctance to admit when he’s unwell is a recurring exception. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just when the town peeks into view, Jaskier shudders and almost causes them both to topple over. Eskel tightens his hold, trying his best not to falter at the thought of how quickly Jaskier’s condition has worsened and what that means for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gods, he hopes the healer isn’t too busy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“L’ve you’oo” Jaskier breathes before his body goes slack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eskel curses. Strongly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hang on, Jaskier!” he yells over the sound of his own frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier doesn’t reply, of course, but Eskel speeds up nonetheless, the trees and path and people all blurring away as he focuses on keeping his bard supported and trying to reach the healer in time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’ll be fine, Eskel vows to himself. He’ll be fine and he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to be allowed to get away with hiding when he’s feeling unwell ever again. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>spoiler: no, the healer wasn't too busy &lt;3<br/>and speaking of healers, can we get yennefer to one ?? she looks so sad in the promo pics :(<br/>also, this marks a whole week of lil fics so yay ^.^</p><p>thanks for reading! toss a kudos/comment? xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>